


KS14

by mollylee0618



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	KS14

Keep Secrets（KK）14

 

14

 

既然决定要带留加回家，那么最重要的就是征得主治医生长濑和留加自己的同意，本来两个人以为难搞定的是留加，却没想到当刚蹲下身问留加愿不愿意跟着他和光一回家的时候，小留加沉默着看了看刚手上的伤口又看了看一边的光一，乖巧的点了点头。反而是之前赞成刚进入治疗室和留加沟通的长濑极力反对现在就把留加带走。

 

“光一当初把留加从她妈妈身边带走就送来我这里，他已经习惯了医院的环境，他和刚还不熟悉，贸然把孩子接回家不会有好处的，不如刚你常来看看他，多接触接触再接他回去。”

 

虽然不忍心小小的孩子被一个人丢在医院，但刚也清楚长濑的意见是专业的，他不能因为自己的任性让留加再受到什么伤害，这是他绝不愿意看到的。

 

离开医院的时候刚几乎是几步一回头，他只要想到那孩子淡漠得如同一切都与他无关的眼神就忍不住心疼，光一就低着头牵着他的手一言不发的往车库走。刚刚走到光一的车跟前，刚就整个人被光一抵在了车门上，带着强烈侵略性的吻落在他脸上，死死锁住他后背的双臂勒得他生疼。刚被吻得晕头撞向连呼吸都感觉困难起来，伸手想推开身前的光一，却被抱的更紧，只能微微抬起头任由光一在他嘴唇上肆虐。

 

等到光一停下他的动作趴在刚的肩膀上喘息的时候，刚已经感觉自己的小腿都有些发软，只能借力靠在身后的车上。

 

但他也知道现在抱着自己的这家伙也只能顺毛摸。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“……我讨厌你对别人好。”

 

这种时候倒是直率到让刚忍不住笑出来。

 

“留加君是你侄子。”

 

本意是想说即便我对他好也是因为他是你的亲人，这还是因为你，所以并不算是别人。但是光一显然会错意以为刚是在笑他跟侄子吃醋，反正也是事实，光一并不打算辩白什么，而是毫不客气的借着现在的动作吻在刚的脖子上，狠狠的留下了一个红色的痕迹。

 

不用照镜子刚也知道以这个力道光一一定是在他脖子上留下了痕迹，不禁庆幸到今天出门的时候被光一强制的带上了围巾，要不然他已经可以想象待会儿见到中居的时候对方戏弄的表情。

 

光一看来倒是很满意自己的作品，又在刚被他咬出血的嘴唇上啄了一口，才松开了禁锢他的双手。

 

“我应该提醒你一下，吃饭的因为热你把围巾收在包里了而包……来这里之前我让yara拿到中居桑那里去了。”

 

因为中午有太阳刚又懒得带那么多行李，当时想着方便而让屋良直接拿到酒吧那边去等他俩，然而现在这种情况……

 

“我现在折回去让长濑帮我把脖子包起来还来得及么？”

 

光一露出偷了腥的狐狸一般的笑容，一边帮刚把安全带系上一边摇头。

 

“中居桑其实有透视的特异功能来着。”

 

“……这冷笑话一点都不好笑。”

 

这的确是个不怎么好笑的冷笑话，因为才迈进中居的办公室刚就感觉到对方的视线充满调笑的落在他的脖子上。

 

“啧啧啧，光一君怪不得这么多天都不来，沉浸在美人乡里了呀。”

 

“中居桑……”

 

适度的调戏有益于增进感情，过度就要适得其反了，光一赶紧出声打断了中居打算继续说下去的话。

 

“我们打算搬回本家了。”

 

“你们？”

 

中居的眼神不停的在刚身上来回巡视，语气却又像表现的半点也不惊讶。

 

“是，我们两个一起回去。”

 

“老爷子会答应？”

 

“他要是答应，我们就高高兴兴搬回去，他要是不答应，那他的继承人就请他另请高明。”

 

不得不说不愧是父子，对于对方的心里都抓得特别准。光一是堂本大介唯一的儿子，而且目前来看也不可能有第二个了。他原本是希望光一按照他的安排结婚生子，他亲手把孙子调教长大把家业交给他，然而现在光一带回家的恋人并不满足这一点要求，可是光一又同时会带回来一个五岁的孙子，这就让堂本大介犹豫了。

 

最后让老爷子点头的最重要的一点是——自己向来毫无死角的儿子，终于有了一个他可以握在手里的软肋。

 

堂本留加实际的年纪其实已经差不多八岁了，可是长期的营养不良导致的发育缓慢让他看起来和五六岁的孩子一般大，再加上光一原本找到他的时候就打算把他作为自己对抗堂本大介的武器，干脆就把年纪改成了5岁，直接以光一的儿子这样的身份登记了信息——他十七八岁的时候有个孩子倒还多少说得过去。

 

搬回本家前还有各种要准备的事情，比如本宅要收拾少主和小少爷要住的房间——他们已经默认光一和刚住一间，比如要准备给老爷子还有各个长辈的礼物，比如要收拾要带去的东西要退掉房子去学校办离职，当然这些都有人替他俩操心，这段时间刚一直在忙的，就只有和留加沟通感情而已。

 

连长濑都说他从没见过谁能有刚这样的耐心，光一不在场的时候留加根本就不会对刚有任何反应，任凭刚说什么他都无动于衷的玩儿自己的，刚给他买的玩具他也从来不碰，可是刚还是每天都呆在病房里陪着留加，连一天三顿的伙食都要亲手做给留加吃。

 

“我现在相信光一说的话了，留加就是故意在针对你，不过这也算是进步，至少他以前从不会对外界有这么强烈的感情表达。”

 

对于长濑的结论刚只有苦笑，他甚至不明白留加为什么这么抗拒他，反而光一说什么他都乖乖照做。

 

事情在两周后终于有了转机。

 

起因是医院里一直实验用的小老鼠不知道怎么的从实验室里跑了出来，误打误撞的逃进了留加的病房，刚从家里过来的时候护士小姐和值班医生正在哄留加把手里的小白鼠还给他们，而留加手里抱着小白鼠无论如何都不愿意松手，小脸上写满了倔强。刚走过去本来是想劝留加松手的，却没想到留加一手捧着小白鼠一手扯住了刚的衣摆，漂亮的黑眼睛里第一次有了感情。

 

“留加……想要……”

 

因为长期不发声，此刻说出口的声音显得笨拙又沙哑，刚却眼眶一酸差点哭出来，忙不迭的点头。

“留加君想要的话我们把它留下来好不好？”

 

“嗯。”

 

最后还得长濑出面去跟实验科的医生道歉，才把这只小白鼠留在了留加这里，好在因为这只小白鼠，刚和留加的相处氛围真的明显改善了许多。

 

不过沉浸在和小孩子处好关系的喜悦中的刚，显然忘记了家里还有一个大孩子——而且这个大孩子，明显杀伤力比较大。

 

终于成功让留加开口说话的刚回家的时候几乎是跳进家门的，一看见坐在沙发上的光一，就开始眉飞色舞的向他讲述今天这场小白鼠奇遇记。

 

“你不知道，留加君拉住我衣服的时候我觉得心都要化了，他怎么那么可爱……”

 

说到后面声音渐渐的低下去，因为坐在他旁边的光一一直一言不发的盯着他看。

 

“光一？”

 

“我在家里等了你四个小时。”

 

“因为今天留加好不容易开口了我就多留了一会儿，不是发信息给你了么，光一~这是多大的进步呀。”

 

然而光一对这种程度的撒娇并不买账。

 

“我煮了土豆炖肉，现在已经凉了。”

 

刚小心的看着光一的脸色，悄悄的凑过去在对方脸颊上chu了一下。

 

“我保证下次不会了！”

 

“就这样？”

 

“……”

 

好吧这也不是光一第一次这么闹脾气了，哄猫小能手刚先生从善如流的跪坐在沙发上揽住了光一的脖子，然后温柔的覆上了对方的唇。很快光一就放弃继续板着脸，手掌扶在刚的背上把他放倒在沙发上，几乎是撕咬一般折磨着刚的嘴唇，吸允着口腔内壁，逼着刚伸出舌头和他纠缠。

 

以前也有会发展到这种程度的时候，刚也不止一次顶着脖子上的红痕被中居调戏，可是今天不一样，当光一吸允着他的侧颈的时候，手已经伸进了宽大的裤腰里，隔着薄薄一层内裤揉捏着刚的臀部。

 

刚收回揽着光一脖子的手想推开他在自己身后胡闹的手，却在抬手的同时就被光一单手把两只胳膊都压在了头顶，摁在他臀部的手非但没有收敛，反而加大的手劲肆意的蹂躏他柔软的臀部，已经硬起来的下身顶在刚的大腿上磨蹭。

 

这下连刚的呼吸都开始沉重起来。

 

光一在把刚吻得七晕八素之后终于稍微抬起了身，充斥着情欲的眼睛水光粼粼的盯着刚。

 

“不行么？”

 

拒绝的话根本说不出口，更何况刚也同样被欲望支配着，被松开的胳膊再次环住光一的脖子，充满暗示意味的亲了亲光一的下巴。

 

再回过神来的时候，人已经被光一抱进了他的卧室，由自己布置的单人床上铺着柔软的床垫，此刻睡上去刚却觉得整个后背都烧起来。不过光一并没有停顿太久，站在一边脱掉了自己的T恤和长裤之后，重新又压住了刚，一边不耐烦的扯掉刚的上衣一边吻上复合此刻染上了粉红色的白皙身体。

 

光一的吻比任何时候都充满了侵略性，身处对方的房间又被对方抱在怀里，刚此刻感觉呼吸间都被光一的味道包裹着，让他不自觉的想要当下所有的心防，只跟随着身上这个男人的动作而起伏。光一的动作显得很急切，吻得刚胸口布满了红色的痕迹，然后就扯开了刚的内裤，恶作剧一般的用指甲轻轻的挠刚大腿内侧娇嫩的皮肤，惹得刚整个人都颤抖着想蜷缩起来，却被对方摁住大腿反而拉的更开。

 

光一轻柔的吻落在刚的大腿内侧却像是烙铁一般每一下都惹得他一阵战栗，身体的温度也随之升高到仿佛要烧起来，只能把手没有半分力气的搭在光一头上试图阻止他的动作。光一抬起头确认了刚的状态，然后拉开一边的柜子，一瓶润滑油安静的躺在里面。

 

“你……房间里……”

 

“蓄谋已久。”

 

不以为耻反以为荣的家伙半点也不遮掩自己已经等这一天很久了，把润滑油倒在手掌之后就开始开拓柔软的小穴，一边还要恶意的咬住刚的下唇让他无法忍住自己的呻吟。

 

“你……混蛋……呃……”

 

“老师教得好。”

 

在大学里刚自然没有带过光一的课，只不过在最初发现自己喜欢刚的时候光一就自己幻想过这一天——把人压在身下看着对方因为情欲一点一点染上自己的颜色，然后在他耳边低声的喊他老师——带着禁忌感的情事最能挑起人的情欲。

 

感觉到刚柔软的后穴从一开始的抗拒到现在已经能够容纳三根手指还不断的收缩吸允着，光一拔出了自己的手指却没急着进去，而是在刚的下身附近来回流连，明明看得出刚已经到欲望的边缘，却还故意不给他更直接的抚慰。

 

“光……光一……唔……”

 

往日清澈的眼神如今被欲望折磨的布满水汽，直视着光一仿佛这世界只有他一个人一样，双手紧紧的抓着光一的双臂随着光一撩拨的动作来回磨蹭。

 

“呐，老师，我进去喽。”

 

毫不留情的贯穿让刚在感受到巨大的被充满的快感和痛感的同时射了出来，高潮之后敏感的身体经不起半分折腾，光一却猛烈的抽插着，仿佛要把身下的人吞吃入腹一样，不断的全部抽出来再顶回到最深处，刚只能不断呻吟着抱紧光一的后背承受着他的冲击。

 

光一第一次射出来的时候刚就已经感觉自己大腿发麻完全合不上了，可是身上的家伙食髓知味的半点也不打算就此结束，硬是拉着刚坐在他跨上又来了一次，结束的时候刚软趴趴的扒着光一的肩膀只觉得自己像是化成了一滩水浑身上下半点力气也没有了，只能任凭光一抱着自己去清洗。

 

然后毫不意外的在浴室里又做了一次。

 

等到折腾到他自己的卧室，刚几乎是躺在光一怀里沾枕头就睡，任凭光一再做什么小动作都丝毫没有气力做出什么反应，一觉睡到了第二天中午。

 

被浑身的酸痛折磨的实在没法睡的时候刚睁开了眼睛，抱着他的光一倒是睡得安稳，睡颜比起醒着的时候要天真的多，半点也找不到昨晚压在他身上恶意的一声一声边动作边叫着老师的流氓样子，只有嘴唇上的冒出来的胡茬才让人知道这家伙已经是个成年男人了。

 

这么想着自己居然被一个年下十岁的家伙睡了的刚不禁气闷起来，趁着光一没睡醒扯着他的脸颊使劲儿往两边拉，被他闹的醒来的光一二话不说就压了上来给了他一个唇齿相依的早安吻。

 

眼看着大中午的时间又要在床上度过，刚床头突然响起来的固定电话分机解救了他，在光一遗憾的目光里刚充满感激的接起了电话。

 

然后整个人僵在那里。

留加失踪了。


End file.
